


See?

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Communication, Digital Art, First Time, Glowy sex, Humor, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Now will you shut up about Chaya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See?

**Author's Note:**

> Digital manip made for sga_saturday's prompt: white.

**John:** See?

**Rodney:** Holy crap!

**John:** Now will you shut up about Chaya?

**Rodney:** Why didn't you say someth......Oh! Yes, of course I.....see?

**John:** Yeah...

 


End file.
